


Static

by grandkingcrapkawa20



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Affectionate degradation, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Police & Yakuza, Alternate Universe - Radio, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Alternate Universe- Mafia, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Car Sex, DJ - Freeform, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dominant Oikawa Tooru, Dominant character, Drunk Sex, Edgeplay, Ejaculation, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Female Ejaculation, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gang, Gun Violence, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Human Trafficking, Issues, Killing, Light Angst, Marking, Masturbation, Minor Original Character(s), Mommy Kink, Motorcycles, Murder, North America, Oikawa Tooru is Bad at Feelings, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Oikawa Tooru is a Tease, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Radio, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shower Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Singer Oikawa Tooru, Smut, Threesome, Tokyo (City), Top Oikawa Tooru, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, casino - Freeform, commitment issues, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandkingcrapkawa20/pseuds/grandkingcrapkawa20
Summary: Working as a DJ at a radio station under the alias DJ Flame you live a simple life, receiving a mysterious song request. Being an avid fan of music yourself you criticize the song on air, unknowingly Tooru Oikawa, the anonymous singer hears your harsh critiques and decides to be intrigued about the rude and foul mouthed Radio DJ, circumstances cause you and Oikawa to meet unaware of the fact that you both are the rude DJ and the Anonymous singer
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Reader, Oikawa Tooru & You, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/You
Kudos: 14





	1. Maps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/gifts), [oikawa kinnies](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=oikawa+kinnies).



"And for the last song requested tonight, here is a classic for the 2000's kids, Whistle by Flo Rida."

Your throat almost squeaked at the last word. It's painful.

You checked the time on the LED display in front of you. **[00:59 am]** , your shift was horrible, you made mistakes on the script and hated every podcast that was played. You removed your headphones and collected your stuff as Flo Rida's voice boomed through the station. "Y(n)," Sugawara, your editor beamed through the door. "You can't go home yet." Your eyebrows furrowed, It's 1 am, you're tired, and you might have to pass by a convenience store to buy something from your throat. "Why?" you ask Sugawara. "Another song request came in and they want you to cover the next hour because the DJ for this segment will come in late." ' _Fuck my life_ ', you thought as you set your things back down.

"I will never leave you guys, hanging so I, DJ Flame, will be your DJ for tonight's segment of special music requests coming from you guys," You beam in your DJ voice, " This is a song request from Nicha,"

'DJ Flame please play Tashima's cover of Maroon 5's Maps, Tashima is an anonymous singer, I love him so much, hope you play my request'

"There you go Nicha, Our first song for this segment, Maps cover by anonymous artist, Tashima." You played the song sent.

" _I miss the taste of a sweeter life, I miss the conversation_ ," A higher type of voice boomed through your headphones, The voice was higher than the original singer's voice. It was a Tenor voice who was fond of using falsetto, you frowned. You try to listen more but you hated every second of it. 'It sucks.' you thought to yourself. You loved Maroon 5 and this voice of Tashima's was high but it was much more flirtier than Adam Levine's voice. It had more falsettos and inserted some adlibs.

" _But I wonder where are you? when I was at my worst, down on my knees_." As the voice continues, it starts to soothe you which you hated, because it was flirty and high, but at the same time it was such a magnet for attraction and arousal. Every note started becoming a sexy twinge in the middle of your thighs. Whoever this Tashima was, He knew what he was doing because as much as it's different from the original song, it was satisfying and you could almost feel the singer's smirk through the speakers, an attractive man? singing in this smooth flirty register, just the thought of it drove you insane. 

You hated it because it 'ruined' Maroon 5's song but then again it made you feel things.

" _So I'm following the map that leads to you._ " The singer ended with a breathy register and you could almost hear him catching breath and chest heaving. You shut your eyes.

"Thank you very much for that request, Nicha. I'm sure some of us have not heard of Tashima before. It was nice, though I have to say, as a DJ and music fan myself the singer was trying too much but it's definitely good for an **amateur** artist." You did not know why you were saying harsh things on air. Was it because you had a shitty day? Or was it because you hated how the singer, Tashima turned you on and flipped your guts over just by singing. But then again you loved Adam's version, so to you Tashima's version sucked.

"It was okay I guess, anyways Nicha you should really listen to Maroon 5's version too. It's better." You chuckled and tried to move on with the next request. You're pretty sure you pissed Tashima's fans by saying those things about their favorite cover artist but then what's bothering you more is the tingling sensation between your legs. Fuck. Just with a song he did all this to you.

Your throat hurts so you were thankful you had the week off. Your segment on the radio is going to be cut off for a podcast and you can rest for at least a week before coming back.

"Bye Sugawara, I'm heading home, see ya next week." You bid goodbye to your editor. "Harsh Y(n), that poor cover artist and his fans." Sugawara laughed before sipping on his coffee. "Did you really have to say that he sucked, on air?" Suga teased more.

"Whatever bye." You head home as you looked forward to a week of rest for you and your aching throat.

You entered the lobby of your condominium. An El Castillo suite was not bad for someone who lives alone like you. It was fairly costly but you earned a lot in DJ-ing since your radio station was well known and you were quite famous yourself.

It's been such a tiring day and it doesn't help that you're body is also aroused. It was so hard getting home as your throat, and thighs we're aching. "Thanks a lot, Tashima," you whispered.

You took a shower and prepared for a week of peace and rest. It was about 3 am when you heard your door open and footsteps coming from the kitchen part of your apartment. You opened your eyes and tried not to make noise as you grabbed a baseball bat you hid for times like these when someone breaks into your suite. As far as you could tell by the footsteps there were at least three people rummaging your living room area. They must've sneaked in by the lobby when the front desk lady was distracted.

You decided not to come out and just wait if they will find you. Your chest heaves deep breaths and your forehead drips in cold sweat. You heard voices, "There's nothing much in here, just a few bills and a credit card." "Take it." Another voice answers. You wait for them to finish and only came out when you heard them shutting your door. You came out to you living room furniture and accessories misplaced and tilted. Your knees grew weak because at least they weren't the type of robbers to hurt or kill you.

The next day you decide to move suites to a higher floor, It's going to take days just cleaning and reorganizing so you decided to stop by the station after packing and ask for a segment break to allow you to fix and settle down to a new unit.

"You we're robbed?" Sugawara asks, his eyes bulging out and mouth agape. You nod. "Why don't you just live with your father Y(n)? Wouldn't you be much safer there?" Sugawara suggests. He was right, Your father was a successful business tycoon in Japan and China. Not only would his mansion have space but there would also be lots of guards to make sure your safe. But you hated the idea of asking your father for help, after all you promised him you could live on your own and that you wanted to find yourself without the image of being 'just the daughter of a successful man', that's why you found DJ-ing. "I would love to live with my father but, How can I find myself and my wants if I'll be bound there?" You respond to Suga who was listening intently. He nods.

"But seriously Y(n), You should at least keep a gun or something. What's a baseball bat going to do to protect you?" He chuckles in disbelief. He picks up his keys and nudges you "Come. I know a place."

Suga opens his car door for you and heads over to the driver's side. He had always been nice and almost like a brother figure to you. The sun was setting as Suga was driving to what seems like another city. There was only music in the car as Sugawara shares stories about his DJ-ing experience in Dubai. The night was dark as Suga drove the car into an underpass and you saw how the city transformed from peaceful to this new part with lights everywhere and loud groups of people.

Sugawara's Dark Blue Alfa Romeo Giulia passed through the main street, making a turn to a more secluded and narrow street. You could not really understand how many turns and corners it took before he arrived at what looks like a huge one-floored room. You both got down and Suga slid the doors open. The huge garage type room was empty except for two grey couches and a pool table. "Let's go." Suga wandered around, "Oikawa?" He asks. You stare at Sugawara waiting. "Brother," A voice echoed through the space. He must be Oikawa. He was tall and certainly what one would call a pretty boy with his brown fluffy hair and the same shade brown set of eyes, He wore grey cargo pants that hung on his tiny waist and fit correctly to the shape of his legs, showing of its length and a deep red slightly oversized pullover just allowing a peek of his collarbones. "Brother," Suga greeted Oikawa. You smiled at Suga, "Suga, you never told me you had a brother!" Sugawara froze looking at you, confused "I don't." Sugawara answers. Oikawa threw you a gaze , "So, who's the lady?" He asks, corners of his lips slightly raised. "Oikawa, this is Y(n) she's here to buy some stuff for self-protection." Oikawa's lips pursed, raising both his eyebrows briefly. He starts heading towards the pool table. Oikawa starts pushing the huge red pool table away from the wall. Sugawara comes forward to help. "It's fine." Oikawa rejects as he already pushed the huge red table away.

Oikawa lifts two massive tiles from the flooring revealing a door to the basement. He opens the metal door that was beneath. Oikawa heads down first as Sugawara follows. The stairs were steep, cold metal. You slowly head down last closing the door above you. Suga helps you get down, supporting your waist as Oikawa stands by a table. "Do you want it custom?" Oikawa asks. You look towards Suga, hoping he'll decide. "Custom." Suga answers. Oikawa nods, putting on gloves.

Oikawa turns his back on you and starts clearing a table. "Any news?" Suga asks. Oikawa shakes his head no, his back still facing you and Sugawara. "Heard Phantom is staying around these parts tonight, Maybe he has news." Oikawa answers. Sugawara looks uneasy "I should ask him." Suga mutters. Oikawa shrugs, reaching for a sleek silver pistol.

After a few minutes of silence, Suga still looked uneasy. "Y(n), would it be okay if I leave you for a few minutes here? I just have to check something." Suga was shy to ask you to wait for him. "It's okay. I'll stay here until you come back." You respond. Suga looked uneasy to leave you but he heads back up the stairs. You stood there awkwardly watching Oikawa assemble, brush and wipe parts. You didn't know what he was doing but you could at least tell that those where parts of the gun he's customizing for you.

Whirling of a polishing machine was the only thing heard in the basement except for Oikawa's breathing. "What the fuck?" Oikawa cusses bringing your attention to him. "Anything wrong?" you ask. He doesn't respond but he frantically searches through his tools. Oikawa smooths a long barrel of metal, eyebrows furrowed he looks zoned into his craft. He takes the metal he assembled towards a big oven-looking thing and holds it steady to the fire.

Sweat was dripping from his forehead to the tip of his nose and the tips of his brown hair, "Hell." He mutters. Frustrated, he puts down the metal and holds the neckline of his deep red sweater. You avert your eyes to the tools laid on the table but you can’t help but peek at his back facing you. Oikawa pulls his sweater off his body revealing his glorious shape. His Gray cargo pants hung loosely at his hips. His arms looked thin in the piece of clothing earlier but his now exposed arms were toned, his body flexed and twitched in all the right places as he moved. _What the fuck_ , you thought to yourself. Was it the heat from this room or were you dizzy in his dazzling glory?

Oikawa held the hot metal with his tools as he removed it from the fire, Oikawa grabs your waist and pushes you gently aside as his other hand was carrying the flaming metal rod, passing through. The touch brought shivers to your spine. He sets the hot rod down on a machine that cools the metal and then he sits on a tall stool by the table. He taps the stool beside him to gesture you to sit. You do as he says and sit beside him, a fair distance away. His eyes wander around, his tongue poking the inside of his cheek. “Why do you need a gun?” He asks you. "Oh, Some robbers broke into my suite." You answer. Oikawa nods slowly and purses his lips, He stands up and gets a gun from one of the drawers. "This isn't gonna be yours but it has the same parts, so I'll use this to teach the basics."

He stands beside you and turns your stool to face him. "This is the grip," He shows you the part where one holds a gun. You try hard to focus on his words and not on his hands that depicted the skills of his work, his veins, knuckles popping and all. "It's where you hold while shooting." He explains, "This one is the muzzle.... It's where your bullet will come out." His voice a drowning, smooth baritone. Oikawa spent minutes introducing you to the Cylinder, Extractor and other parts.

"Let's test it shall we? This is the?" He asks you, touching the tip of the gun with his finger. "The muzzle," You answer. "It's where the bullet comes out." He smirks. "Good girl." Oikawa spent a few milliseconds examining your face, he smirks wider. "I think your gun's ready for assembly." He leaves you to head back to his machines. Oikawa takes out the iron frame of the gun and starts assembling it with the other parts. You watch his meticulous hands pay attention to each and every part and detail. Oikawa leaves again to get the final pieces and do some polishing. He comes back wearing a white tank top which wrapped his small toned waist and a small towel hung on his nape. He takes out some boxes from bellow his table as you could see a bit of ink through his tank. _Why didn't you see his tattoos earlier?_ You zoned out, your throat was dry. It didn't really matter that you didn't see what kind of tattoo a man this attractive has, you convince yourself. Although you were dying inside that you didn't get a peek.

He hands you a small pistol. "Cock it." He orders you. You stare at him confused. You try cocking the pistol. You tried but it was too heavy. Oikawa sighed and took it from your hands. He cocked the pistol. You froze. "It's not loaded yet." He assures. "How much is it?" You asked. He took a while to answer, wetting his lips. "I'll talk to Sugawara instead." He turns his back on you and starts to head up the stairs. You follow up the stairs. Oikawa was just pushing the pool table back in place as you hear Suga's car park outside. Suga gets in, "It's done?" Oikawa nods, not really looking at anyone. Sugawara approaches Oikawa and hands him a roll of cash. The two stare at each other for a while seemingly conversing with their eyes. Sugawara shakes his head no and looks at you quickly, then back to Oikawa. Oikawa clears his throat, tapping Sugawara's arm. and heading to back door, He shuts the lights and grabs a box of cigarettes that was lying on the pool table. You all head out and Oikawa stood and lit a cigarette as you and Suga slowly drove away from the place.

"How's it?" Suga asks. You stare at him. "Heavy?" He asks again. You nod. "Thanks for taking me to buy one. How much is it?" You remembered that the cash he handed Oikawa was a thick roll. "It doesn't matter. I'll drive you to your building." You still couldn't believe Suga knew people and places like those. Maybe you didn't know that much about him after all, you thought.

You arrived home to your new unit, the design was different from your old unit since this was a bigger suite than the one you had a few floors below. You placed the Briefcase with the gun on your kitchen counter as you got showered and dressed for sleep. You decided you couldn't sleep yet, probably because you never had a weapon to protect your life before. It was alarming as much as it was assuring your safety. You got out to your veranda with the brief case and a glass of wine. _Neat._ You liked this unit from the one you had in the past, this one has a small veranda with the view of the city. You sat and sipped in your wine before carefully opening the briefcase. The sleek black handgun shone and lustered in the city lights. You stared at it observing its features. The grip was a dark chocolate wood with small carvings of crawling leaves. You turn it to the other side only to gasp at another detail Oikawa added. The head of a sleeping lioness was the center of attention, surrounded with other leaves and curves. You smile. A small card was inside the brief case.

**Services : xx-xx08x-95x**

You returned it in the case together with the handgun. As you were placing the case inside the drawers of your side table your phone started to ring. It was an unregistered number. _"Hello."_ You answer. _"Y(n),"_ The voice was familiar, one you haven't heard for a few months since you left. _"Father, How are you?"_ His breathing was heard. _"Daughter, can we meet?"_ His voice was far from what you expected. He sounded forlorn and troubled. You guys talked for a while, mostly him, just asking you questions about your work and how is your life, your house and stuff he could not ask for the past few months since you left home. You agreed to meet the next day. Since his mansion was quite far from the building you stayed in, your father rented a Japanese oriental restaurant somewhere west of where you live. 

The cold air flung your black coat around making you wrap your arms around yourself before entering the restaurant. You were thirty minutes early before 8:00pm.

The staff sat you down an eight-seater table. It was getting dark outside, you wonder what time your father would arrive. As you were gazing out the glass windows you caught sight of a young man outside. The dark prevented you from clearly seeing his face, he stood outside and only occasionally paced back and forth while on call on his phone. "いらっしゃいませ ( _Irasshaimase!)_ " The servers welcomed your Father who arrived with two bodyguards behind him. You stood up to greet him, "Father," you gave a swift kiss to his cheek. You both sat down "How have you been, Father?" His face aged just after a few months of you leaving. "How are you Y(n)? Are you doing well?" He asked. "I'm doing all right father. Working, resting and living just fine." You assured him. His eyes drifted away from you and wandered around the restaurant. It seems like your father was uneasy. "Why did you want to see me?" You asked straight forwardly. "Your cousin, Esme.." His voice croaked. " has passed." Your ears rang and heated, you could not believe what you were hearing. "What happened Father? When are we going back to the States for her burial?" You ask. Esme was your only cousin, the daughter of you father's younger brother. You both grew up for a few years in the States before coming here after graduation.

"Your uncle has already left for the States a few days ago. Her body is laid beside her mom's grave." Your knees were shaking and your throat was dry as tears crept down your face. "Why?" You ask, your father was hesitant in answering. "Why did she.. What happened?" Your father released a deep breath before answering. "Our empire is falling," Your eyes widened. How could that be? You were one of the five biggest empires in Asia. "A few months ago, your uncle and I made a decision to save the empire, we made a union with Ichibangse-" You cut him off "Father! Ichibangse? What were you thinking? They're one of the two biggest Mafias in Asia!" Your voice was loud, unable to control your emotion. Your father took your hand and signaled you to tone down your voice. You could not believe it. Ichibangse was known through out Asia and some parts of Northern America. They have cases of drug and firearms embezzlement as well as owning the largest casinos in Asia and Dubai. They also had huge turfs and territories.

"Father, Ichibangse..." Your voice was shaking. "I'm sorry," He started. "The reason I wanted to see you was to explain and to ask a favor." Your eyes were glued to your father. How could he? "Esme was a huge deal in Ichibangse, she was one of their _Caporegime._ She hands down instructions from the boss to their men spread out in the city. The mafia, instructed me to find a new one and I thought maybe you could..." Your father's words faded in your ears, you were furious. Not only did he let Esme die from this but he's gambling your life now and feeding you to the sharks. "I can not believe you Father!" Your voice thundered through the room. You stood up and hastily marched out the door. Your breath was heaving puffs of smoke from the cold. You stood outside the restaurant and took out your phone to book a cab. 

"Y(n)," Your father called from behind you. You couldn't get any cab because it was fully booked. Your face was burning in anger but your toes were frozen from the cold. The young lad from earlier who was standing outside approached your father. " _Hiro_ ," Your father called. "It's alright sir, I'll make sure your daughter gets home safe." Your father heaved a sigh and slowly approached you, placing a hand on your shoulder. "You'll understand me, Y(n)." He whispered before leaving and getting in his car. You stood for a good fifteen minutes still trying to get hold of any cab or car available. It doesn't help that the restaurant was inside alleyways making it inaccessible to cars on the main road.

You stood for a good 45 minutes ignoring the pair of eyes drilling behind you. "I'll take you home," Hiro approached you from behind. You wanted to say no but you were freezing and it was already late, plus this man called your father 'sir', surely he's safe to be with.. you hoped.

You nod, Hiro walked towards a crayon Porsche Taycan parked outside the restaurant. You both got in his car. The interior was black and his lights were blue inside, his engine revved as you were driving out the alley. Hiro was a young man your age, you wondered how he worked for your father. He turned left to another alley and reached for the heater, raising the temperature in his car. His features were meek and small, he had a small defined nose and slanted dark grey eyes. He ran his palm up his well trimmed dark hair. "Hiro," You called out to him after a few minutes of silence. "It's Keiji," He corrected you. Your brows furrowed in confusion. "My name's Keiji, only your papa calls me Hiro." He continued. You nod. "Keiji, thanks for driving me." You appreciated his gesture though he did not have to offer to drive you. "Keiji, are you part of the mafia?" You ask. His Adam's apple went up and down as he swallowed before speaking. "Yeah." After a few minutes of silence he parked outside El Castillo. "Is this fine?" You nod. "Thanks Keiji." As you were leaving Keiji spoke. "If you ever want to meet with your Papa, here's my card. I'll take you." You smiled a bit at him before taking his card and walking into the lobby.

A few days later you decided that seeing your father wasn't that much of a bad Idea. You were just mad at that time that's why you walked out on him. You take Keiji's card from you drawers. It was night time and your week off was ending in two days which meant that you might be busy soon, you should see your father tonight. You take out your phone and start dialing Keiji's number. You tried for a bit and all it did was ring. He wasn't answering. You called your mansion only to find that your Father was staying somewhere else, maybe that's why Keiji knew you couldn't reach your father quickly.

You dial Keiji's number once more, again it rang but wasn't answered. You decide to just see Keiji on the address written on the card. After all he seems to be the only one to know where your Father is staying. You arrived at a condominium building quite a few miles away from your place. It was a high building that reeked of flamboyant lights and reflective glass windows. You enter the lobby and approach the desk. 

"I'm here for Akaashi Keiji." You say. The lady nodded and tried to dial on the phone, again to no avail, there was no response from whichever room he was staying at. You sigh and sat down the sofa in the lobby. You needed to see your father tonight because you're going to be working soon, plus there was this uneasy feeling that made you feel like you needed to see your Father as soon as possible.

You stood up while the lady was preoccupied with someone. His suite was on the 37th floor. Your ride in the elevator was long, you tried calling home to your father but he still wasn't reachable and you grew uneasy and impatient to see your father. You arrived on the 37th floor and walked around trying to find the correct unit number. You stood outside Akaashi's door trying to come up with words on how to knock when someone put his hands on your shoulder. You were about to turn around when you heard a 'shush' and a chuckle. "We'll ain't this fun, _Phantom_. A little doll at our meeting." You look at the guy who has his arm around your shoulder, It was a grey-haired man with droopy eyes, a silver canine tooth peeking from his pearly whites and a white-gold cross earring hanging from his left ear. You look at another man beside him. It was a blonde lad with glasses dressed in a turtleneck with a leather jacket on top, a bit of skin showing at the bottom of his stomach revealing a navel piercing. His gaze was colder than the grey-haired but both sported a smug look.

"Just knock _Wraith_." You were too scared to get away from the grey-haired man's arms. You all entered the unit. Sat around a living room table was Suga and Oikawa. Sugawara's eyes widened seeing you under the embrace of the grey-haired man. "Wraith," Oikawa greeted the grey-haired man. "Found this little doll outside, Is this Avalanche's toy?" Asked the Grey-haired man called Wraith. "Osamu, why don't you let Y(n) sit with me and we'll discuss." Sugawara's baritone voice was stern in a seemingly threatening but assuring tone. "Is this your plaything Saint?" Phantom chuckled.

From what you understand, Wraith was the grey-haired man that took you in named Osamu, Phantom was the blond guy with glasses, Sugawara was called Saint, then there's Oikawa and another guy called Avalanche.. maybe Keiji?

Sugawara stood up and took your hand, before throwing a glare at Wraith and placing you beside him, away from Wraith and Phantom. Oikawa reached for the glass in front of him, sipping some brandy casually. Wraith and Phantom sat down on the opposite couch. You could now breathe properly now that you're next to Suga. "So, did you find Sawamura?" Phantom asked while keeping himself from laughing. Oikawa was staring at the brandy in the glass, through gritted teeth he responded, "Mock Daichi one more time and I'll make sure your body turns cold ice." Phantom chuckled fixing his glasses, "There there S.P. Chill, I was just asking." Osamu shook his head no. "Shut it Tsukishima, we're here to talk." Akaashi enters the unit looking confused as to why you're sitting in the midst of men. 

"Took you long enough Avalanche," Osamu greeted Akaashi. Akaashi went straight to you and Sugawara. "What are you doing here Y(n)?" He asks. "I wanted to see my Father." You kept your voice from shivering. Oikawa sat up straight, looking you and then Akaashi in the eye.

"I'll take her." Oikawa volunteered. You stare uneasy at Suga, Why couldn't he take you? Why should it be Oikawa? Sugawara just nodded and looked at you. "Come with Oikawa, he'll take you to your father." You nodded still afraid at the tension in the room. You and Oikawa stood up to head to the door and as you were going out Osamu let out a message for Oikawa, "Looking forward to see you soon Soul Parade, without interruptions.." Osamu throws a glance at you and smirks.

You and Oikawa head out quietly and approach a Matte Black Lykan. He gets in the driver's seat and waits for you to hop in. Oikawa reverses the car back into the main road. You couldn't help but stare at his arms and his hands on the steering wheel. His tongue pokes out a bit out of concentration, orange lights from the street lamps lighting his face giving him shadows on his face.

Oikawa presses a button on his car, "Akaashi, where to?" He asks. He seems to be listening to Akaashi's directions on his earpiece. After talking for a while Oikawa takes his earpiece out. "Oikawa...-san" You were unsure how to call him, "Who were those guys earlier?" You couldn't help but ask since you felt the tension in Akaashi's unit. He looks uneasy answering your question. He switches lanes. "They're Wraith and Phantom." He answers shortly. "Are they part of a Mafia?" You peered more, hoping they have connections with your father so that you could understand.

"Look little girl, You don't need to know everything." He answers, your questions seemingly snipping at his patience. "I just wanted to know... because.." You trail off and sat in silence which causes Oikawa to look at you. "Because?" He asks. "My Father got involved with Ichibangse just recently." Oikawa slows down the car. "Wait, you're the princess of 折 (Zhé) Empire?" He asks, this was the first time you've seen him genuinely curious. "Princess?" You ask at the title he called you, he smirked. "It's what heirs are called underground.. as a joke." Okay? You didn't know how to react. "Yeah I guess, I'm that.. Princess" You answer.

The car was stuck in a traffic momentarily. Oikawa smirks and stares at your face. The lights of the streets peering through his eyelashes in the dark. You stare back, weakened at every second passing. This man was ethereal. His stare was a heap of pain on your chest making you unable to breathe. His lips a bit agape. He continues staring and sighs after a while. He licks his lips before looking back at the road and driving. He seems to ponder in thought for a bit before chuckling to himself. "How's your gun?" He asked. "It's kept well." You answer. He chuckles again. "Why do you keep laughing?" You ask him, he turns into an alleyway you recognize. "It's just, the odds of meeting you in Akaashi's suite... you guys are a thing?' He asks. "No," Your eyebrows furrow. "He works for my Father." Oikawa nods. You were nearing your destination when Oikawa spoke.

"It's good." He smirks a bit again, "What's good?" You ask confused at his sudden statement. "It's good that you and Avalanche aren't a thing... cause I think you're pretty fine." He smirks wider. Your brain was unable to register what he said until a few minutes later. You smile to yourself. Oikawa parks on the street beside a building where your father seems to be checked in. He leans in to take off your seatbelt. Oikawa avoids your eyes and stares back at the steering wheel. "Thanks for driving me," He nods, his fingers tapping his wheel. "Oikawa," "hmm?" He hums in response pressing the keys to unlock his car. "I think you're pretty fine yourself." You smirk. Oikawa's eyes lock with yours. "Oh yeah?" He smirks. You chuckle a bit before Oikawa cuts you off, his lips pressing onto yours. His lips were soft and warm against yours as he shared a slightly wet kiss. His hands crawl to your waist, pushing you near him. You get on your knees and place the other knee on his other side, making you straddle him. He chuckles a bit in the kiss. There was a warm feeling settling in between your thighs as your cloth rubbed against his pair of jeans. Oikawa's tongue brushed your bottom lip asking for entrance, you submit and open your mouth a bit, welcoming his muscle in your mouth.

"Mmm" You couldn't help your noises as Oikawa's hands crawl on the side of your legs up to your butt. You stick your tongue against Oikawa's tongue and inside his mouth. Oikawa opens his mouth to welcome your tongue and sucks your tongue sensually keeping it in his wet warm mouth. His hands crawl to your chest, still clothed. His lips trail down your neck with wet kisses grazing your skin as his fingers play with the buds of your boobs outside your shirt. He laughs a bit. "Your Daddy's waiting for you inside." Your forehead was against his neck. You raise your head to face him, staring into his eyes. "Thanks for the ride," You meant for taking you here but Oikawa smirks seeing another meaning in the word 'ride'. "You're Welcome." He places another kiss on your lips before helping you get off him and out the car. He walks with you to the lobby, his hands guiding your waist. He stands with you in front of the elevator. "Bye princess," His hand on your waist crawls down and gives your ass a squeeze before winking and heading out the lobby, leaving you with a wet situation.


	2. Operation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is Wonderwall by Oasis

You enter the room your father had booked for himself. Sitting on the couch was your father in front of another young man. Why does he know so many people? You sigh. He was a young well-kept man. His hair was brushed back, strands of grey and black hair neatly kept with fragrant hair gel. "Father," You catch his attention. The younger man simply played with his rings as you approach your Father. "Y(n), I thought it would take more time before you're ready to talk to me." Your father smiled. He looked happy to see you. You sat down beside him, opposite to the young gentleman in front of you. "I've thought about it," You sigh. Before continuing you feel the gaze of the man in front of you so you refuse to continue. Your father could tell you were curious and wary of the young man in front of you. "Y(n), this is Kotaro. Kotaro this is my only daughter, Y(n)." Kotaro nods at you but remains with a serious face. "He's a friend of _Hiro_." Your father adds. You nod, he must be all right if he's acquaintances with _Akaashi_.

"You can call me Kotaro or Bokuto, whichever." He speaks in a well-modulated baritone. You nod. Bokuto was a well built young man and you could tell it just from the way his grey suit wraps around his chest, his eyes were with a glimmer of gold and his hands rested on his thighs as he continues to wait for what your father will say.

"Kotaro and Hiro will be the ones you work with once you've assumed the position of being a Caporegime in Ichibangse." Your father says with a small smile and gentle eyes. You furrow your eyebrows. "I didn't say anything yet about assuming the position Father. I just came to visit to see if you were unwell." You try not to speak to your father in an angry tone. You father swallowed, before drinking from his glass of liquor. "Kotaro, son, would you please leave Y(n) and I for a moment." Your father pleads Bokuto. Bokuto stands up and heads for the veranda of the suite. He slides the glass door behind him. "Y(n), dear," Your father calls. You let his words past your ears as you observe Bokuto standing outside the other side of the glass. He gazed at his gold wristwatch without sparing you or your father a glance.

"Y(n)," Your father calls your attention again, away from the young lad. "I'm not going to be here forever." He states. You frown at your father. "Why are you saying that?" You ask. He sighs and stops for a while before responding. "Y(n), I just want to leave you and the empire in good hands, so that if ever I... follow your mother to where she is, I won't worry about you anymore." You could believe that your father just wants to grow your business before he gets old but something in your gut was telling you that there's more reasons why your dad suddenly joined a union with Ichibangse. You nod, though unsatisfied with your father's explanation.

"Let me see it." You ask your father. His face was painted with confusion. "Let you see what?" He asks. "Let me see how people work under Ichibangse." You ask him. You're quite sure there's more reason why your father kept rubbing this union with Ichibangse on your face. Your father smiled, though worry was on his face. You could tell he really needed you to work under the mafia for some reason. "Kotaro and I shall take you tomorrow... To Kilo District."

You went home that night, unsure and anxious. Though your father had offered to have you driven home, you needed time to think for yourself, for the possible reasons your father was doing this. You were anxious about tomorrow and it took you a pill and a glass of water before you could sleep peacefully for the night. The morning you woke up you felt extremely anxious about visiting Kilo District with your father tonight. Around 6:30 in the evening your father called your phone. _"Daughter, we're waiting in the lobby of your condominium."_ You tell him to wait for a few minutes and you aimlessly pace around your suite, nervous. You slowly approach your drawers. _Would it be necessary to bring this?_ You asked yourself as you caressed the handgun you got from Oikawa. You shake off your nervousness as you placed the gun back in the drawers. Surely it won't be necessary, after all you're just meeting people who you'll work with, plus your father is with you. You reach the lobby to see your father sitting on the couch with three men you recognize as his bodyguards. Your father stands up at the sight of you and greets you with a hug before you guys head outside to the car. 

You sat nervously in the Bentley beside your father as another car follows you from behind. Your father grabs your hand to keep you from playing with it. "It'll be fine Y(n)." He assures you. He takes your hand in his for the rest of the ride to keep you from fidgeting. You drove far to the south. The chill in the vehicle was making you drowsy but your nervousness is preventing you from sleeping. You all arrive in what seems like a huge mansion, humongous even. Your dad's multi-billion mansion looks small compared to this one. The Bentley enters inside the tall gates, followed by the other car behind you before the tall gates closed shut. Even from outside the house you could already hear a bunch of rowdy talking in the garden. You pass by the garden only to discover that it was a few men. "From the lower ranks." Your father whispers. Which explained why they forcibly shut up after seeing you and your father pass through. They greet him with words like 'Sir,' 'Good evening.' 'We've been expecting you.'

You enter the inside of a mansion revealing a gorgeous Italian interior. Men sat on a long dining table, partaking on liquor and cigars. These men looked put-together and luxurious unlike the ones from the outside. They stood up noticing you and my father. "Good evening." Your father greets them as he stares at you, waiting for you to greet these men as well. You look towards your feet, ignoring these men and focusing on the exquisite marble flooring. They smile and gather around your father. "Friends, this is my daughter, Y(n). The one I thought was suitable to be one of our Caporegime." Your father boasts. "Father, I haven't decided yet." You whisper, though he didn't listen. These were middle-aged men but there was someone your age among them. He offers you a smile before listening to the discussions of your father and the older men.

After a while, your father seemed to be into deep conversation with the other men, about deliveries and other businesses of Ichibangse. The younger man approaches you. "Bored?" He asks. You ignore him, staring at the portraits of men on the wall. "My name is Josiah." He introduces himself. You shook your head, "Yo solo hablo Espanyol _(I only speak Spanish)._ " You answer. He chuckles, "You whispered to your father in English." He stares at you amused. You shut your eyes, embarrassed. 

"I don't like it here." You say straight-forwardly. "Well, shall we head somewhere else? Or are you enjoying the stare from Senior Monte?" He seems to take notice of the old guy that was creepily staring at you. Josiah heads with you to the patio, just a bit away from the rowdy guys drinking in the garden. "So, why are you joining.. the Family?" He asks you. "I'm not joining Ichibangse." You clarify. He just nods. "What about you? Why did you join Ichibangse Josiah?" You ask him. He smiles a little, looking down his shoes. "I was picked up by the boss after spending my rugged life as a small shot drug dealer. He funded my education, fed me, and now I work for him." He smiles, dimples protruding from his cheeks. He seems a bit friendlier than he should be. You wonder if it's because he's excited having someone his age here. "Boss, Scythe is here." A man interrupts your conversation. Josiah is still young but he's getting called boss here.

You walk to the garden with Josiah and you're faced with someone familiar. It was Bokuto. So he really did work under the mafia with your father. "Scythe," Josiah greets him. Bokuto seems like a big deal around here, after all other men couldn't talk with Josiah casually but Bokuto seems to be equal to Josiah's position. "Y(n), this is Scythe." Josiah introduces you to Bokuto. "I've met him." You answer. Josiah's face was startled for a moment. "We've met when I was called by her father." Bokuto answers Josiah. "So, you've met the Lunatic Scythe." Josiah chuckles. "She's met Avalanche too." Bokuto answers, talking about Akaashi.

"So, you've met some of the guys already." Josiah's arm makes its way to the backrest of your chair. You sat uncomfortably avoiding his arm. Bokuto's eyebrows furrow for a bit before chuckling to himself. "Yeah, It's such a small world. Hiro works here too huh?" You ask. Josiah nods. "Then how about Oi-" Bokuto cuts you of with a cough. "How about who?" Josiah asks. Bokuto stares at you, seemingly disapproving of you asking about Oikawa. "Nevermind." You sip from the glass Josiah got you.

"How are the deliveries?" Bokuto asks Josiah. "About a third of the total amount made it to Sicily tonight. Tomorrow it's shipped to Paris." Josiah smiles at you a bit. You look around the garden. "What do you think about Y(n) being our Caporegime?" Josiah asks Bokuto. Bokuto stares at you. "If it's the Bosses' decision then I have no problem about it." Bokuto answers in a monotone voice. "I love it." Josiah chuckles, "I think she'll do great." He laughs leaning a bit to your hair. You furrow your eyebrows, scooting away from Josiah. Bokuto checks his phone. "Y(n), your father says I could drive you home." You nod curtly before bidding goodbye to Josiah. You and Bokuto leave immediately.

"I'm guessing you have questions." Bokuto puffs from his cigarette before throwing it out the window of his yellow Bugatti Divo. "Quite a few," You answer trying not to inhale remnants of smoke from Bokuto's cigarette. "Why is it called Kilo District?" You ask, curious about the place your father brought you to. "It's where they weight the deliveries before shipping it out... 'round the world." He answers, making a swift left turn. "Second, Are all the guys under Ichibangse? Suga.. Akaashi, You and .. Oikawa?' You ask him.

Bokuto sighs, "Suga, Keiji and I.. yes we're under Ichibangse. Oikawa's not. He's being hunted by Ichibangse." Being hunted? By one of the two top Mafias in Asia? Your eyes widen. "But, aren't you guys friends?" You ask. Bokuto wet his lips before answering, seemingly fed up with you questions. "Yeah, that's why we keep our mouths shut, don't we?" He raises an eyebrow to you before driving in your condominium's parking lot.

You get out of Bokuto's car, thanking him for the ride before heading towards the elevator. You were waiting for the elevator to come while Bokuto leans on the bumper of his car, seemingly waiting for you to leave. His phone rings the exact time your elevator arrives so you just wave him a goodbye, to which he just responded with a nod. The elevator doors close with Bokuto furrowing his eyebrows while on the phone.

Before reaching the upper floor the elevator opens again. "Bokuto...-san?" He seems to have chased the door. He gets in, folding the sleeves of his black dress shirt to his elbows. "Your father's flight is tonight. He also left a message saying I should bring you to tomorrow's operation." He answers, looking at the buttons of the elevator. "But I haven't even accepted the position!" You appeal. Bokuto shrugs. "I'll pick you up at 10pm tomorrow. Wear something nice, we're meeting in a exclusive club to the west." He stops the elevator to get off, offering you a small smile before walking away.

The next night you were pacing around in your room. You opted for a little black dress, though unsure what one should wear while meeting with criminals. You sigh, fixing your earring and touching up your hair. A knock interrupts you. A smile from Sugawara welcomes you. "Suga!" You give him a hug. Sugawara was wearing a navy blue dress shirt, folded to his elbows, with a dark chocolate leather shoulder holsters which was unusual. It's not everyday you see the gentle looking Suga-san carry guns. "You ready?" Suga asks. Beside him was Bokuto in a green (almost black) dress shirt, struggling with his tie that has come lose. "Yeah." You answer shutting your door behind you. You walk in the middle of them towards the elevator in the back part of the building. 

Parked outside was a stunning black Benz. Suga opens the back door for you before he sits in front passenger seat, beside Bokuto. Bokuto drives west, handing his phone to Suga. "What? Where are you?" Suga's monotone voice beamed. You could see Bokuto frown from the rearview mirror. "What's more important than this Akaashi?" Suga asks frustrated. Suga puts the phone on Bokuto's ear. Bokuto listened to the other line for a while before sighing. He signals Suga to hang up the phone. "He'll have someone else back us up if something goes wrong." Bokuto assures Suga who was clearly frustrated, loading his guns.

You guys arrive at the scene. It was an exquisite looking bar. Suga had a talk with one of the bouncers before you guys we're lead to the VIP lounge are of the club. Your eyes wandered around. This isn't just VIP. It's like a whole separate club from the noisy one earlier. Bokuto took you by the waist just as you guys were arriving at a table. "Look you're not gonna be meeting them. These men are predators. You just need to sit outside, dance, have fun, you don't need to learn all these deals tonight. If something goes wrong, just leave. Don't worry about us." He released your waist before having you sit outside, just near enough the VIP room but still a bit crowded with party-goers. You sat crossing your legs, it was dim which made you camouflage in your little black slip dress. You sigh before leaning back. You peaked inside. Bokuto and Suga look especially intimidating tonight in the dark room. Bokuto's ear piercing shone as he sat beside Suga who's facial expression sent a chill to your bones. So this is what it means to negotiate, you have to intimidate the other side, whilst getting some reasonable deals. Though you wondered, If Akaashi came, would he be as scary as these two.

Men enter the room, some of them in suits and some in dress shirts like Bokuto and Sugawara. You swallowed, in term of numbers... there's about nine men and only three of you guys. Another guy blocked your view from the door, frowning at you. You took a sip of your drink and looked around the busy lounge. You wet your lips, worried, you tried to peek inside again. Sugawara stood up to shake the hand of a man. The man was in an expensive looking tux, quite older by a few years than you guys. You could tell he was the boss, as all the other men were around him like goons. 

You couldn't really hear what they were talking about because of the glass and the loud music around you. Your eyes were wandering on the men guarding the door. Fuck, You were frustrated. If only you could hear what's going on inside. You were worrying because after all Suga and Bokuto treated you well, so to you they were comrades already. You sat anxiously for almost an hour. _How long is the talk going to be?_ You wondered. A woman sat beside you, clearly drunk. You didn't mind her and sat patiently waiting. Suddenly five men pass in front of you, clearly rushing. You recognized them as some men you've seen in Kilo District. "Saint confirmed, the money was fake." You heard. There was clearly something wrong as the men surround the door. You heard glass breaking inside which caused the men to barge in to back up Suga and Bokuto. Minutes pass and it looked like there were still last minute negotiations inside. You furrowed your brows. 

"Hey," You looked beside you, It was Oikawa dressed in a grey hoodie and some jeans. You look at him questioning. "Scythe told me to bring you home. Negotiations are going bad with one of their biggest partners." The party lights shone behind him. You nod. You were about to get up when Oikawa grabbed you by the hand, placing you on his lap. He started kissing your neck. "Oi-" "Josiah's approaching." Then you remembered that Oikawa was hunted by Ichibangse. Oikawa hid his face at the crook of your neck, simultaneously peppering your neck with small kisses. "Are they in there?" Josiah stood just behind you, asking a bouncer. Josiah stood there for a long time keeping you and Oikawa in that position. "Let me enter." Josiah walked past you guys and into the negotiation scene. Oikawa removed his face from your neck. You catch him glance at your boobs before placing you down beside him again. 

"Soul Parade!" A Goon yelled. "Fuck!" Oikawa crouched, holding you down as one of Josiah's goons started shooting at you guys. The club was in hysteria, each person rushing outside after hearing gun shots both from the goon and inside the VIP room. "But Suga-" You protested as Oikawa pulled you and lifted you, placing you on the passenger side of his car before heading to the driver's seat and driving rapidly away from there. "B-but Suga and Bokuto-" Your voice was unrecognizable due to the speed of his driving.

Oikawa drifted to an alleyway. His eyebrows were furrowed as the shadows played on his face. You were terrified but in the back of your head you worried for Suga and Bokuto. You didn't expect your first negotiation to end up like this. Oikawa glanced at the rearview mirror. "Son of a Bitch!" His voice boomed. It didn't take long before gunshots were headed your way. Men from Ichibangse were pursuing Oikawa's car. Oikawa's driving grew more wild as he was swerving the car to avoid gunshots. "Can you drive?" He growled. For fuck's sake. You couldn't drive. "Open the compartment." You did so, seeing a loaded semiautomatic pistol. "Fuck!" You yelped. As you peeked behind, you quickly peeked out the window shooting a bullet or two at the approaching car. "Stop that!" Oikawa yelled, locking your waist in his arms and pulling you back in. He swerved to an even steeper alleyway, bumping into garbage bins, You held on for dear life. A shot aimed at the sidemirror made you crouch low, holding onto your knees. Oikawa gritted his teeth, driving through the alley back into a highway. The pursuers looked like Josiah's companions. Josiah was probably dragged in the mess inside the VIP room together with Bokuto and Sugawara.

It took a lot of turns and alleyways before the pursuers weren't in sight anymore. Oikawa drove long and far enough to shake of the men off your trail. He passes by the garage where you bought your first gun. He parked his Lykan. "Get out." He spat. You swiftly did so, despite the shaking of your knees. Oikawa got out, Immediately checking his busted side mirror. "Fuck." He looked upset. You stood in the cold, not knowing what to say to Oikawa. He surveyed around his Lykan, looking for scratches and holes. He soon got on his phone. "Avalanche," His voice caught your attention, He was talking to Akaashi. "They got away huh?" He threw you a glance. "No. I have her." He walked further away 'til you couldn't hear his responses anymore. 

Oikawa returned soon after hanging up the phone. His eyes swiftly searched your face. You felt blood drip from the side of your cheek, only then did you realize that some of the glass from the busted mirror got to you, must've been when you tried peeking out the mirror to shoot. You wiped the blood with your finger as Oikawa still stood, intensely staring. He looked down, closing his eyes and furrowing his eyebrows, breathing deeply. "You're hurt." He blurts out. "No, It's fine." You answer. He walks to another car parked, before opening the passenger's door. You got in his teal Veneno, strapping yourself with the seatbelt. Oikawa got in and started driving. You guys passed by a fancy city, away from the steep and dark alleys. Oikawa switched lanes, approaching the city's tallest buildings. "Where to?" You ask. He swallows, "My place."

Just the mention of stepping in his place was enough to shake your knees. Your nape and hands turned clammy. You didn't even know why you didn't object to him taking you to his place instead of taking you to your home. Your phone beeped twice. It was a text from Bokuto and Akaashi.

_Bokuto_

_Sorry for tonight, Be careful._

_Akaashi_

_Make sure to get a good rest after tonight._

Akaashi's message confused you, he must've heard what happened from Oikawa. You guys approached a tall building to the far east. It was Torano, which left your mouth agape. Torano was the most exquisite and expensive apartment complex in Japan. You slowly looked to Oikawa who was reversing to park. How was a mere gunsmith like him able to afford this? He got out and opened your door for you, grabbing your hand in the process. You were startled which made you pull your hand back. He looked at you and your hand, before placing his hand on your back instead, ushering you towards the elevator. 

Oikawa pressed the 52nd floor. His hand still behind your back. His grey hoodie a bit tattered from all the chase and running. The elevator dings signifying that you guys have arrived to his floor. He steps out the elevator and prevents the doors from closing as you step out. You follow Oikawa to his unit. Every step was heard through the silent halls. He stands in front of his door. **_5220_** was written on silver brass. He opens the door and waits for you to come in before shutting the door behind him. His unit was dark. Oikawa switched the lights on the kitchen, the remaining part of his unit dark and cold. You looked around. His unit was large for someone living alone, there was a flight of stairs that led to a hallway with only two rooms upstairs. Other than that his living room and kitchen had high ceilings and the grey and white place was reeking of luxury. Oikawa rummaged through his kitchen cabinets.

"Come," He growled in a low register when he noticed you standing by his door. You went to the kitchen, standing in front of Oikawa. He brings a damp cotton to your face, wiping away the remnant blood from your cut. His eyebrow furrowed as he was applying alcohol. You flinched from the sting. Oikawa placed his hand on your chin, turning you to face him so he can apply antiseptic on your cheek. "What were you doing there?" He asks. You couldn't respond immediately as your face was mere centimeters from his. "Bokuto... told me I could come" You respond. His brows furrow deeper. "It was supposed to be Bokuto, Suga, Akaashi and me." You explain further when Oikawa didn't respond. He was taking ages in applying the antiseptic though you didn't know why.

He sighed before pulling away. He placed his medicine kit back in the cabinets. Oikawa walked to the living room, turning on his surround sound speakers before sitting on his grey couch. You follow suit, sitting a few inches away from him. Oikawa searched through his phone. The dim light highlighted his face. Why was this man so... unreal? A voice boomed through the speakers.

_'Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you.'_

_'By now you should've somehow realized what you gotta do'_

_'I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do, about you now...'_

_'And all the roads we have to walk are winding, and all the lights that lead us there are blinding...'_

You guys sat in utter silence. You knew this voice booming from the speakers. It sent a familiar twinge between your legs and sent shivers down your spine. This was Tashima. The singer you critiqued when your segment was still on the radio. You slowly looked to Oikawa who had his eyes closed.

_'Because maybe, You're gonna be the one that saves me. and after all, you're my wonderwall.'_

**_"Because maybe, You're gonna be the one that saves me. and after all, you're my wonderwall."_**

Your throat went dry as Oikawa started singing with the stereo.

"You know Tashima?" You ask Oikawa who immediately opened his eyes. He furrowed his eyebrows at you, pursing his lips into a pout. "Yeah..." Oikawa hesitated. "He's a friend....." His brows still furrowed. "You like his music?" Oikawa leaned in smirking. "A bit though I did... critique his songs on the radio quite harshly." You answered, trying to forget how you bashed Tashima on live air. Oikawa looks amused.

Oikawa shook his head and chuckled. He sat up, spreading his legs wide. "You're... very fascinating to me." He whispers, looking at you. You kept yourself from melting under his gaze. The only thing heard in the room was the ticking of his wall clock, somehow Tashima's voice was drowned in by the mood. You smiled. "No one's told me I'm fascinating before." You released a chuckle. "But you are..." Oikawa responded, still gazing. "Tell me something Y(n)." He asks. His voice was rough, slightly echoing through the silence of his place. Tashima's voice had faded from the speakers. You were unsure what to tell him but you figured this was his way of talking to you. Somehow all that ended up in your mind was the make out scene you guys had before you barely even know each other.

"My father, wanted me to become a caporegime of Ichibangse because our luxurious life is still fucked up ever since my mother died." You chuckled. "Your turn," You ask him. He furrows his brows, thinking thoroughly about what he was to say to keep the conversation going. You scooted closer to him. "I've been a criminal for as long as I can remember.. drugs, killing, stealing, did it all since I was nineteen." You nod. This was something new to you since you never really went around asking people about their lives. "Well.." You breathe out. "What?" Oikawa asks you. "I'm not one to judge." Oikawa's brows furrowed. He expected you to say shit like 'You're too young to be a criminal at nineteen' or some stupid shit girls always said to him. He even killed people and yet you only said you're not one to judge. Oikawa's fascination towards you heightened every time he spoke with you.

You look at Oikawa, "What?" You ask him as he was staring at you. "That's an unusual reaction Y(n)." He tilts his head a bit, chuckling. "I'm not gonna judge you without knowing your story, that's bullshit." You laugh right back at him. "Are you always like this?" He asks. "Always what?" You furrow your brows. "Captivating." Oikawa held your chin. You smirked at him, "Are you always like this?" You ask him. "Always what?" Oikawa answered, staring right at your lips. "Agonizing." You answered wrapping your hands around his nape as Oikawa pressed his lips against yours. You immediately returned his fiery kisses. Oikawa held your waist, sitting you atop of him. Your entrance pulsated at the sensation of his thighs. Oikawa slid his hand on your thighs, fingers crawling inside of your dress, caressing your ass underneath the fabric. His tongue slipped inside your mouth. You immediately sucked on his tongue, fingers entangling onto his brown locks. Oikawa slipped his tongue out only to bite your lower lip, suck it, bruise it. Oikawa's hands on your ass started guiding your waist, rubbing your panties on his clothed cock. Your head threw back at the teasing sensation of his rough pants against the thin fabric of your panties. Oikawa pressed and swung your waist harder, increasing the friction between your clothed vagina and his pants. His head buried itself on the crook of your neck. The tip of Oikawa's nose traced your neck before peppering it with wet kisses. "Please," You mutter, unable to take the friction anymore. Oikawa started thrusting his hips upwards, rubbing the fabrics even harder, painfully slow. He removed one hand from your ass, keeping the other one gripped still swinging your waist, dry fucking you on his couch. His other hand traced your hips making its way in between your thighs.

"What a patient little girl.... You deserve my thumb." He huskily whispers. You almost grew insane. Thumb? How is that even gonna satisfy you. His thumb swerved the thin fabric of your panties aside. Oikawa swiped his thumb down your soaking entrance. "You're drenched baby." He almost chuckles. Oikawa inserts his thumb inside you making you whine. His thumb curled and bent inside you making you a whining mess. He went faster, fingering you with just a thumb. He pressed against your clit making you jolt. Oikawa stared at your face the whole time, observing your curled brows and frustrated sighs. You started grinding against Oikawa's thumb, "Please... more." You ask him. You could already feel his dick pulsating underneath his pants and it frustrated you even more. 

Oikawa took his thumb out before inserting it into your mouth. You suck on it, even slightly biting the tip of his thumb. "Fuck" Oikawa cussed, quickly lifting you by the legs, up his stairs. Oikawa entered the first room. You didn't even have enough time to look around as Oikawa had already slammed your back on his soft bed. Oikawa crawled towards you, he stops, taking off his tattered hoodie. Oikawa's abdomen flexed at the movement. On his ribcage a tattoo of a male angel. You slid your hand on his tattoo, admiring the blend of ink onto his skin. Oikawa wasted no time immediately sliding your dress off you. He dived in, taking your left nipple into his mouth. You gasped as Oikawa sucked on it, groping the other one with his palm. He bit your nipple before letting go, immediately burying his head onto your neck sucking the skin of every crevice. 

Frustrated you ran your hand down his abdomen, pulling his belt a bit. Oikawa stopped, staring at you. He closed his eyes throwing his head back seemingly losing all control. He immediately unbuckled his belt, sliding down his pants and boxers as well. Oikawa's huge cock sprung up, dripping with precum. He hastily positioned himself on your entrance. His brown eyes glimmering with the night light. Oikawa pushed himself inside you, your walls taking in the entirety of his cock. You yelped. Oikawa was large. He grunted at the sensation of your tightening walls. You gripped his biceps, adjusting to his size. Oikawa crouched down, harshly sucking and biting your tits as his hips slowly start to move. You whine. Oikawa's movements gradually got faster, rocking you up and down. His hand gripped the headboard, throwing his head back. "Fuck, you're so tight baby," His voice whispered. You couldn't help but release sighs and moans, sounds coming out from you one after another.

Oikawa hit a spot that made you curl your back, you whined. "Oikawa," He chuckles "Hmm? What is it baby?" His hips pounding onto you. "Fuck, Oikawa. Don't stop." Oikawa growled, increasing his pace. Oikawa's breath was staggered. He pressed his forehead against yours as he lifted your left leg higher pounding his cock deeper into you. Your toes curled, feeling the nearing climax. You gripped his arm, moaning into oblivion. Weakened, your hand slid down Oikawa's arm as he kept going, moaning and using your pussy to reach his own climax. "Mmmm.." Oikawa's noises were immaculate, sending your hairs to raise. 

You felt Oikawa's liquid gush inside you. He took his cock out, aiming his liquid on your stomach as you lay weakened, drenched in Oikawa's cum. Oikawa chuckles. He pulls your legs apart and dove in between. "Oikawa!" You push his head aside. His head didn't budge. Oikawa started licking your pussy. You arched your back, grabbing his hair. "Oikawa-" "I'm not done bitch." He spoke sending vibration against your swelling flesh. Oikawa inserted his tongue inside, curling it and twirling. He poked your clit with his tongue, licking it repeatedly. You stood up staggered at the sensation. "You taste so good baby." His voice, muffled in your pussy. It didn't take long before you came again. He was just so good.

Oikawa knelt in front of you, pumping his dick in his hand. He looked at your condition. His eyes softened. "You tired?" He asks removing his hand from his cock. You nod, barely able to speak. Oikawa crawls beside you. He takes you into his arms, draping his comforter on top of you both. You face him, eyes half closed. You run your hand on the details of his angel tattoo. Oikawa kissed your head. "I'm sorry, I think I took it too far. I fucked you too much." He chuckled onto your hair placing a kiss. You knew to yourself Oikawa wasn't done yet. He could go for more rounds but he decided to let you rest after letting you come twice.

You woke up the next morning without Oikawa beside you. You sigh, you should've expected. Maybe it would be better if you had left last night but you were too weak You stood up, looking around the floor. Your dress wasn't there. You had no choice but to grab a shirt from Oikawa's closet. Your panties were missing too. You headed outside to grab a glass of water when the door opened, spitting out Oikawa dressed in a black shirt and some grey sweats. "Mornin', " He sets down the paper bags he was holding. He went and gave you a kiss. You pull away to see his face. Oikawa smiled a bit, giving you another kiss before pulling away to get two plates behind you. He sets down a meal for the both of you.

You knew how sore you were. Tired and weak you offered him kiss on his cheek for preparing breakfast. "I got you clothes baby. Daddy tired you out last night?" He teased. You slapped his face away gently, chuckling. "I wasn't sure about your bra size so I told the lady it was this big." He cups his hands out in the air making boob shapes, imaginarily pressing your boobs. You laugh at him. You offered to wash the dishes as Oikawa pressed himself behind you, caressing your sides and sniffing your hair. You spent the whole morning with him on the couch until your phone rang. Your father was asking you to drop by Kilo District this afternoon which caused you to dress up and leave, with Oikawa dropping you off at your place of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter :> especially those who left Kudos last chapter!  
> If you're confused:  
> "Saint" - Sugawara  
> "Hiro/ Avalanche" - Akaashi  
> "Lunatic Scythe"- Bokuto  
> "Phantom"- Tsukishima  
> "Wraith"- Osamu  
> "S.P, Soul Parade" - Oikawa

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to finally write an Oikawa fic because he hits different. This is my first fic on Ao3 maybe you'll like it ;) I got inspired to write this because of Deciphered by hoeneymilktea however this is going to be different than that. I hope you like it as much. I hope Gunsmith Oikawa (and other characters) will hit a different side and take you places. Enjoy reader!


End file.
